<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FREE同人－凛遥：Hot Chocolate with Whipping Cream-时生总是来晚一步 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683583">FREE同人－凛遥：Hot Chocolate with Whipping Cream-时生总是来晚一步</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FREE同人－凛遥：Hot Chocolate with Whipping Cream-时生总是来晚一步</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  FREE同人－凛遥：Hot Chocolate with Whipping Cream-时生总是来晚一步</p>
<p></p><div>
  <h1>
    <a href="http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a>
  </h1>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>    weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生<br/>凹三：KnightNO4time</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <ol>
	
	<li class="post">
		
		
			<div class="info">
				<div class="posticon texticon">
					<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_a0e8e58"></a>
				</div>
				 
				<div class="hotcount">
	   				<div class="hotcountlabel">
	    					<p><a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_a0e8e58"> 6</a></p>
	      					
	    				</div>
				</div>
				
	  		</div>
	    		<div class="postbody text-post">
	      			<h3><a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_a0e8e58">FREE同人－凛遥：Hot Chocolate with Whipping Cream</a></h3>
	      			<div class="text">
						
						
						    <p>文化祭又到了，这次凛的班级举办了执事咖啡屋。遥和朋友们也纷纷来捧场，在大家分开参观后，遥去了凛所在的地方。他选择了角落的位置，不大的教室被装饰的有木有样。</p> 
<p>“哟，遥！”凛穿着咖啡时的衣服，黑色的夹克制服，以及打得整齐的领带，令竖起头发的凛格外精神笑答。凛露齿一笑，把菜单递了过去，“需要点什么吗？”</p> 
<p>遥依旧和往日一样没什么表情，可是能察觉到遇到亲近人后放松下来的感觉。他拿过菜单，摊在桌子上。但没有多看，先抬头点了起来，“有青花鱼吗？”</p> 
<p>“额——”凛先表情一僵硬，随后大叫，“怎么可能有啊！这是咖啡厅，咖啡厅啊！咖啡厅怎么会有青花鱼！”</p> 
<p>“哦，”遥似乎完全不在意抓狂的老友，这平静不知道是失望，还是不理解。随后打开了菜单，“你们的拿铁，可以拉出来青花鱼的图案吗？”</p> 
<p>凛不禁扶额，“我们没有那么高超的技能….求你能不能点个正常的！没有青花鱼，懂了吗？！NO！MORE！青花鱼！”</p> 
<p>“那…来一杯热巧，上面挤很多奶油，”遥最终下单。</p> 
<p>“了解，马上就来，”得到了一个正常的答案后，凛在内心松了一口气。他收起菜单，眨了眨眼睛，有木有样的学者服务生的动作退下。</p> 
<p>“你的热巧，”凛回来的时候，手中被子上面奶油如同一座白色的小山。深棕色甜美的巧克力酱，一圈圈在上方画出不均匀带有弧度的线条。</p> 
<p>因为奶油的冰凉和甜美，这令热巧并不烫口。遥接过来后，只是等了等，便小心抿了上去。但舌尖碰触到的两种温度，还是令他鼻子哼了一声。他咽下的同时，巧克力的想弄化在了舌头表面，在味蕾间迸发。遥享受的吐了一口气。</p> 
<p>在一侧等感想的凛突然笑起来。遥还没询问的时候，凛已经伸手把遥嘴唇上方沾到的的奶油抹掉。随后凛把带着奶油的手指放入口中舔干净，一脸坏笑，“除了游泳，你这方面还真是粗心大意啊，遥。”</p> 
<p>遥睁大的眼睛占了一下，似乎是有些不好意思，也或者带有不甘。他一声不吭，快速把杯边送入口中，把反驳的话咽下喉咙。</p>
						
	      			</div>
	    		</div>
		

		
		
		

		
		
		
			
			<p class="tags">
			        <a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/FREE">FREE</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%94%B7%E5%AD%90%E6%B8%B8%E6%B3%B3%E9%83%A8">男子游泳部</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/High%C2%A0Speed">High Speed</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%9B%E9%81%A5">凛遥</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5">七濑遥</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9D%BE%E5%86%88%E5%87%9B">松冈凛</a>
			</p>
		
		
			
			
			
			
		
		
		
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">评论</div>
					
				</div>
			
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">热度(6)</div>
					
	
	<ol class="notes">
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xuanlingzaideng79.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xuanlingzaideng79.lofter.com/">.宣岭在等7.9♡</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://chyiyu890403.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://chyiyu890403.lofter.com/">夏米</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://harka.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://harka.lofter.com/">司徒痕</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://hxycyan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://hxycyan.lofter.com/">Cyan</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://aoiselina.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://aoiselina.lofter.com/">aoiselina</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://northamerica59.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://northamerica59.lofter.com/">小狼K9</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
	</ol>

				</div>
			
		
	 </li>
	
	</ol>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>				<a class="back" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_a0bced7">→</a><br/><a class="forward" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_a1cfb19">←</a></p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><br/>		<span>©</span> <a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a> | Powered by <a href="http://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/>		</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ava">
    <p><br/>		<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>